Ledan
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Ledan (currently going by the alias of''' Ledan “Leda" Hale') is an '''archangel/human hybrid', sometimes known as an "Archnephilim" (a phrase coined by Dean) and a witch, known or at least believed to be the only one of his kind. He uses his witchcraft to perform spells on demand, occasionally for money but usually he’ll do it for an nondescript favour (which you’ll be bound to) that can be called in at any time. He was born in 339BC, in Iron Age Sweden, and grew up believing, in his early years, he was an average human. However, he is the son of the archangel Jophiel (who died when he was two) and a powerful witch called Thyrvï; making him very much not. He believed this because his powers took time to manifest, and even when they did, in the beginning they were relatively harmless. It was only as an adult he started to come into his more potent powers, only gaining the ability to heal himself at the age of around 32, which also caused him to stop ageing. He married a woman called Ásta, with whom he had several children; Cenríkr, Ælfríkr, Sigríðr,'' Mæja and Rúni, only two of whom reached the at which they themselves stopped ageing, and had several unnamed children of their own, Leda's grandchildren. As a type being not created by god he is considered by most angels to be an ''abomination, as a type of being not created by god is considered a blasphemy. Due to his mix of Archangel and Human he is probably at least near omnipotent (at least as near to it as an Archangel is), but is still (even after over 2,400- years) in the stage of developing his powers. However, due to the hex recently placed on him, the power that he’s able to use at once is currently limited; causing him to become weak after prologued use of the powers he has through his archangel side. This has seemingly not affected his spells, however, and so he's still been able to continue his day-to-day business. Ledan has five cats, whom he adores. While he's a vegetarian, though was obviously not always, he is both good at and enjoys cooking. It's suggested his skill in cooking could be partly due to it requiring similar skills to magic, which he also very clearly enjoys or at least takes pride in. He appears to be quite sentimental, as he keeps things he likes or treasures from time to time; meaning that he has what could be described as a mini-museum of ancient/antique but mostly otherwise valueless items in his attic and basement. Most notably, he has kept various vintage cars and motorbikes, which he enjoys keeping in as perfect order as possible. Leda has his father's archangel blade, which was given to him when he was seven, as both an heirloom of sorts and a way to defend himself from angels. =Biography= Early Life arms|230px]]Ledan was born to Thyrvï and Jophiel (an archangel) on the 28th October in (worked out by its coseness to the festival of Vetrnætr Blake, M. (2011). About Vetrnætr. (Last accessed 14th Nov 2014), a festival of three days that celebrated the end of summer, the start of winter and the beginning of a new year) in 339BC, a date which he must have worked out when the Gregorian calendar caught on. Though, as a result of his archangel father, he was an "archnephilim", he was raised as if he were a normal child, with his true nature kept from him. This was made particularly possible by the fact that, unfortunately, his father was killed before his third birthday, and he never got to know the man. To Ledan growing up, Jophiel was just the absent father who had died when he was very young. Leda's powers didn't start to show for a long while either, in his early years he appeared just like any other child. He was taught like any other child how to fight with swords, bows, knives, the like and, from a very young age, he begun to help his mother with her work, despite the fact that magic was considered a feminine practice by the society of then Ward, C. (Unknown). Women and Magic in the Sagas: Seiðr and Spá. (Last accessed 14th Nov 2014) McCoy, D. (2012). Seiðr. (Last accessed 14th Nov 2014) Mitchell, S A (2010). Witchcraft and Magic in the Nordic Middle Ages. (1st ed. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press. 384 pages). At the time, his mother used her magic to act as the village's healer, though her magic could obviously go far ''beyond this, all the while Leda was taught the reins of his mother's craft. Leda showed extreme promise in the magic department, possibly due to the nephilim thing, steadily learning all he needed to act a as somewhat of an assistant by the age of seven. His involvement in his mothers "business" made him somewhat of an outcast, as the kids his age all either helped their parents with farming or hunting or other such similar and more mundane occupations. That, and his mother was considered to be somewhat crazy by the village as a whole, who were sceptical about her knack from healing coming from actual ''seiðr ''as most believed all it was was old wives tales and superstition taken to extremes. Ledan also had earned the social stigma attached to boys and men learning magic. Manifesting His Powers Ledan first began to come into his powers at around age seven, where he found himself able to move small objects with his mind as well as move or affect larger ones when he was angry or scared (usually breaking/destroying them). He kept this a secret from Thyrvï for as long as he could, as he believed she, even as a witch, would think he was some kind of monster. However, when Thyrvï found out about his powers, after an argument they had, during which his powers made themselves known, she explained to him that his father had not been human; though she lied to him about what or who he was. Adulthood Price, N (Prof.). (2012). ''Life and Afterlife: Dealing with the Dead in the Viking Age. (Last accessed 14th Nov 2014) (Not exactly relevant, but very interesting presentation, and I used some ideas from this) Price, N (Prof.). (2012). The Shape of the Soul: The Viking Mind and the Individual. (Last accessed 14th Nov 2014) (Not exactly relevant, but very interesting presentation, and I used some ideas from this) Leaving Scandinavia 19th Century 20th Century Pre-series Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 =Trivia= *Leda speaks with a very slight accent. **when alone at home it's more pronounced, but still faint. *Leda is a vegetarian, which is a fact he surprisingly doesn't see any irony in. *Leda is a good cook, this is as a result of years and years of practising magic, which (his kind at least) uses mostly the same skills as cooking. *Leda speaks in his first language (Ancient Nordic) when not around his clients as this is how he talks to his cats and he uses it to label all of his ingredients. *Leda likes Norse mythology/things with Norse mythology in them; he finds it nostalgic. *Leda has many vintage cars and motorbikes, he has: **A BSA Golden Flash **A Norton Commando 750 **A 1950 Ariel Red Hunter **A 1957 Triumph Thunderbird **A 1959 Cadillac Eldorado, convertible (blue) **A 1959 Chevrolet Impala, convertible (red) *Leda is quite sentimental, he keeps things he likes from time to time meaning that he has what could be described as a mini-museum of ancient/antique but mostly otherwise valueless items in his attic. *Leda is the oldest caracter on-show with a full, stated, exact age (it has been mentioned that he celebrated his 2,353rd birthday on the 28th of October this year). However there are many far older beings around. =References= *'NOTE 1:' Since I could find research for the magic of a lot later in Scandinavian history, I have based my research on that, assuming that attitudes were similar, though the only research I could find suggests that attitudes were probably slightly less melodramatic. I have based related aspects of the biography on this. Category:Grace01121922 Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Witches Category:Arch-Nephilim Category:Nephilim Category:Archangel Category:Human Category:Hybrid Category:Male Witches Category:Cat Lovers Category:Supernatural Males Category:Witch for Hire Category:Ian Somerhalder FC Category:Vegitarians